The hell we know
by filibert15
Summary: Vous pensez que vous connaissez l'enfer ? Vous vous trompez ! Elle, elle sait ce que sais et fera tout pour s'en sortir même si au passage elle pourra souffrir, mais que représente quelques jours de souffrance face à toute une vie ?  ALL HUMAN


Nous sommes à NY, il est 23h30.

Si vous regardiez par les fenêtres vous pourriez voir toute sorte de chose comme deux personne d'une soixantaine d'année dormir paisiblement le sourire au lèvre, on ne sait rien d'eux, ils ont peut-être un fils et une fille puis des petits enfants, on ne sait pas mais ils sont ensemble et heureux. On peut aussi voir 3 immeubles plus loin une adolescente avec son petit ami se faire des câlins poussés sans jamais voir le loup. Il y a aussi une mère qui raconte des contes de fées à ses enfants et les enfants rêve de trouver leur prince charmant comme toute les filles de ce monde plus triste il y a le couple qui s'insulte après 20 ans de mariage et 4 enfants car sa femme vient de le surprendre avec sa secrétaire et il y a cet homme qui marche à grande enjambées dans les rues glaciales du mois de décembre à NY il pleur ou peut c'est peut-être la neige, nous ne le savons pas encore, si on continu 3 rues plus loin et deux étages plus haut fenêtre de gauche une femme je pourrais dire jeune fille, elle n'a pas 16 ans; les larmes aux yeux, elle n'est pas très grande, brune des cheveux longs et des yeux d'un marrons profond elle est belle, même magnifique. N'importe qu'elle homme l'aurait trouvé splendide.

- Bella dépêche toi.

Un homme avec une voix grasse appela la jeune fille, elle s'appelle Bella, elle étouffe un sanglot.

J'ai peur, très peur c'est ma première fois dans d'atroce conséquence. J'ai 15 ans.

- Bella si tu n'arrive pas dans 30 seconde j'arrive et se sera encore plus violent. " Voix perverse "

Je sors de la salle de bain, il me regarde et se lèche les lèvres, il me fait peur. Il est allongé sur son lit la main sur sa bite et fait des va et vient en regardant la tenu qu'il ma fait enfilé. Une nuisette transparents sans aucun sous vêtements. Qui est-il ? Mon dernier parents, il est un cousin très éloignés je suis arrivée chez lui ce matin et j'ai su en le voyant qu'il était mon tuteur légal même avec les choses affreuses qu'il va me faire.

- MMmmm. Bella. Vient ici à côté de moi. Sais-tu que tes seins sont magnifique.

Je mettais à peine assise qu'il posa son énorme main répugnante sur mon sein un sanglot s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

- Pleurs pas idiote.

Il me mit une énorme baffe.

- Tu vas être puni. Méchamment puni. Met toi sur le dos salope.

Je m'allongea sur le dos.

- Cris SALOPE.

- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Il me pénétra violament ça me faisait mal, je voulais en mourir. Il était très violent, ses va-et-vient me faisait atrocement souffrir.J 'hurlais, j'hurlais de plus en plus fort tellement il me faisait mal. Quand il s'arrêta enfin il s'allongea sur le lit essoufflé.

- Alors ma chère cousine... Trouves-tu pas que je suis un Dieux du sexe. Je te rassure on baisera souvent.

Il souriait à pleine dent alors que moi je ne faisais que pleurait en silence. Quand je sentis une main me toucher ma partie intime et y fourrait plusieurs doigts, il entama des va et vient tout aussi violent qu'il y a 5 minutes mais maintenant c'était ses doigts. Il enleva sa main au bout de trois minute et me l'enfonça dans la bouche.

- Tu as bon goût n'est-ce pas.

Aller à genout par terre.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, il se positionna face à moi ayant son entre jambe collé devant mon nez.

- Ouvre la bouche.

Il s'enfonca dans ma bouche, attrapa mes cheveux et enfonca sa bite tellement profond dans ma gorge que j'aurais pu en vomir quand quelqu'un sonna.

- Putain de merde.

Il se diriga sur l'interphone en hurlant

- C'est qui putain.

- Edward, Tanya elle est partie.

- Entre, en plus j'ai une copine.

Je pensais que personne ne pouvait être au courant de ce qu'il faisait tout en étant amis avec lui. Peut-être que ce Edward était comme lui un malade.

.Toc.

- Salut Ed.

-Bonjour James. Je sais mais heuu... Je vois que tu es occupé.

James avait été lui ouvrir nu.

- Non c'est bon nous allons continuer avec toi. Bella vient ici, et ne met rien sur toi.

Il voulait que je vienne nu. Je savais que se n'était rien par apport à ce qui m'attendait.

Je sortais de ma cachette tout en me cachant avec mes bras.

- Fait pas ta timide, Ed est un vieille ami. Dis bonjour.

- Bonnn...jou...r monsieur.

- Putain James elle a qu'elle age ?

- 15 ans. Je viens juste de la déflorer. C'était divin. Bella remet toi comme tout à l'heure.

Je me mis à genou et il se remis dans ma bouche. Ce Edward était vraiment un con, il ne faisait rien non il me regardait je n'avais pas osé levait la tête plus de deux seconde de peur de me remetre à pleurer.

- Heuu... Je vais peut-être te laisser. Je... te... vous dérange.

-Non. Mmmm met-y les dents. Vas-y dis moi c'est quoi avec Tanya ?

- Je vais y aller. Merci. Désolé. Salut.

- Bon salut mon pote.

Bonjour me revoilà.

10 ans est passé depuis cette scène, Bella vit toujours chez son cousin qui la viole chaque jour. Elle n'a jamais vu personne, a reçut des cours particulier depuis ses 15 ans.

Ce que vous ne savez c'est que James n'as que 4 ans de plus qu'elle tout comme Edward dont elle n'a qu'un vague souvenir. Elle a appris à vivre comme ça. James ne sort jamais sans la laisser surveillé par un de ces costauds sans cervelle. Mais aujourd'hui tout va changer. Je vous laisse avec elle.

10 ans, 10 ans jour pour jour que j'habite ici. 10 ans que tous les soirs je me fais baiser par cet idiot. 10 ans que je vis un supplice.

- Je peux aller aux toilettes seul ?

- T'es sur que tu veux pas que je t'accompagnes.

Il se mit à rire de son rire gras et débile avec son ami.

- Tu veux que je dise à ton patron que tu veux te faire sa meuf ?

- Va au toilettes.

Je sortais des toilettes quand l'interphone sonna. Drôle de coïncidence la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu c'était il y a 10 ans.

- C'est qui ?

- ça te ne regarde pas Bella.

- Je vais dans ma chambre si vous voulez me suivre.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, et pensait à mon frère Emmet, quand mes parents sont morts il y a 10 ans, il était déjà à la Fac et a refusé de me prendre chez lui. Je lui en veux à en mourir, s'il savait ce que j'ai vécu ses 10 dernières années lui qui était si protecteur. J'attends chaque jour son appel, qui me dit de le suivre. Depuis que j'ai 18 ans je pourrais partir à tous moments pour me sauver des mains de cet enfoiré de James mais ils sont la à me surveiller et puis je ferais quoi ? Hein sans famille, sans argent, et seul complétement seul en sachant que je ne suis jamais sortie depuis 10 ans.

J'entendis une voix dans le salon, elle me disait quelque chose, elle hurlait en demandant où était James. Je décidais de sortir de ma planque pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix.

Cet homme, Edwood ou Edward il y a exactement 10 ans, jour pour jour.

Quand j'entrais dans la salle il leva la tête et me regarda avec insistance.

- Bonjour je suis Edward, Edward Cullen.

- Je sais qui vous êtes.

Il fut étonné par mon ton hargneux et méprisant. Cullen, Cullen sa me disait quelque chose comme un lointains souvenir.

- Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? Vous lisez ces magasines...

- Je ne lis rien de ces magasines. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Etonnant. Moi je me souviens très bien de vous et pourtant je ne vous ai vu qu'une fois.

Je marquais un temps de pause pour le laisser réfléchir mais toujours rien.

- Il y a exactement 10 ans jour pour jour.

Je lis l'horreur sur son visage qui se tiré chaque seconde un peu plus.

- J'ai 25 ans aujourd'hui, si tu fais le calcul j'avais 15 ans ce jour la.

Il me regarda avec terreur comme si je venais de lui annoncer un meurtre.

- Tu te souviens maintenant. Ce jour où tu m'as regardé ?

Je le regardais une derniere fois et m'enferma dans ma chambre.

Il était 16h, 3h avant 19, 3h avant qu'il ne rentre, 3h pour m'échapper.

J'ai une idée.

- Edward est parti ?

- Non il est dans le salon.

- Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon où je trouvais Edward assis sur le canapé la tête dans les mains, il ne m'avait pas entendu arrivée je fis un bruit avec ma gorge pour qu'il lève la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche parler mais je le fis taire tout de suite.

- Tais-toi.

Il rouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

- Tu vas m'écouter et te taire.

Il me regardait avec insistance.

- Tu me dois bien ça.

Je savais qu'à mon ton il devinait que je le haïssait lui et sa tête de bourge.

- Quel est la marque de ta voiture ?

- Heuu une Volvo argent mais ?

- Je t'ai dis de te taire.

- Alors écoute tu vas faire ce que je te dis...

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de donnait des ordres surtout qu'il était la première personne que je voyait en 10 ans il avait était la dernière personne que j'avais vu.

Je lui expliquais mon plan en détail il secouait la tête en approuvant mais je pouvais voir sur son visage l'inquiétude.

- Ton ami James ne saura pas que c'est toi.

J'avais appuyer sur le mot ami pour le faire comprendre que lui et James était dans le même panier pour moi. Pour être ami avec quelqu'un comme James il faut être comme lui surtout quand on sait ce qu'il fait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire je ne sais quoi mais je lui hurlais de se taire. Un de mes " gardes du corps " entra.

- Monsieur Cullen tout va bien ?

- Oui merci je disais juste à la jeune fille qu'elle était... Bonne.

Je le regardais éberluer par ses mots qui ne firent que je le detestait qu'un peu plus.

- Monsieur James m'autorise à vous la prêter. Et si moi même j'avais l'autorisation je lui sauterais dessus.

Je vis le regard d'Edward se noircir et ses poings se serré. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas un Jouet !

Edward posa alors une main sur mon sein.

- Pouvez vous nous laissez j'aimerais m'accupait d'elle seul.

- Bien.

Il quittait le salon et lui ne retira pas sa main alors je lui mis une grande baffe. Alors qu'il me regardait avec un regard triste as-t-il cru sérieusement que j'allais coucher avec lui ?

- Espece de petit...

Il ne me laissa pas finir et me coupa.

- Je ne voulais que vous aider en faisant en sorte qu'il parte et je vous pris d'accepter mes excuses en ce qui concerne le fait que j'ai eu un geste tout à fait déplacer envers vous mais je voulais en aucun cas vous mettre dans mon lit ou quoi que ce soit qu'il soit en rapport.

Je le regardais avant d'avoir un geste de recul comment ? Il parlait comme ces riches personnes que j'avais rencontré étant jeune.

- Tu ne me trouve pas belle ?

Il sembla étonné par ma question et moi j'avais envie de jouer avec lui.

- Non... Heuu... Je veux dire... Je vous trouve très séduisante au contraire... Mais heuu...

- Ouai c'est bon j'ai compris. Alors t'es prêt ?

Il approuva.

J'allais sortir du salon mais je me retournais il savait que nous coucherions ensemble il faut donc qu'il bande et que je sois débrailler je dirigeais vers lui.

- Il faut que vous bandier ?

- Heiin... Pardon ?

- Oui il faut qu'il croit vraiment au fait qu'on ai couché ensemble.

- Mais heuu... Je ne fais pas sa comme sa sur commande.

Je mis alors ma main sur son entre jambe, il la retira tout aussi vite.

- Merde Edward il le faut vraiment.

- Je..

Je pris une de ses mains la passa sous ma jupe, je ne portais de culotte par ordre de James et j'entrais un de ses doigts en moi. Je le vis me regarder avec terreur.

- Tu dois avoir l'habitude.

Je vis qu'il bandait enfin je lui retira la main et suça son doigt très sensuellement pourquoi j'avais fais sa ? Je n'en sais rien.

Il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir compris le tu dois avoir l'habitude. Je me levais frotta mes cheveux et me dirigea vers la porte avant de me retourner pour lui demander s'il avait compris et était près il me dit oui. J'allais dans ma chambre les gardes m'arretèrent.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Tu ne le vois pas dans ma chambre prendre une douche après sa.

Je lui montrée mon état, il souris puis me laissa passer je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau.

- Je m'en vais car James n'est toujours pas la.

Je souriais, le plan était en marche j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

- Monsieur Cullen il ne va pas tarder une heure tout au plus.

- Eh bien...

Il se tenait devant la porte ouverte et moi j'avais la tête dehors pour suivre la scene.

- Aller me chercher de quoi boire alors...

Le grand baraqué couru dans la cuisine avec son copain Edward regarda dans ma direction et me fis signe que c'était bon, je me mis alors à courir passa devant lui et j'eu une atroce envie de lui mettre la main au fesses ce que je fit évidement. Je passais la porte direction les escaliers je courais le plus vite possible avec un grand sourire mon plan marcher. Je passais les grandes portes de verre qui menait dehors. J'étais dehors je m'arretais sur place et regardais en l'air, le ciel, que je ne voyais que de la fenêtre de l'appartement puis les arbres je tournais sur moi même la tête vers le haut quand une main se posa sur ma taille. Je lui mis une énorme claque.

- Ne me touche pas.

Je vis alors que c'était Edward. Il avait sa main sur la joue.

- Je voulais juste te ramener sur terre.

- Eh bien tu n'avais pas besoin de me toucher.

- Tu ne t'ai pas géner toi quand tu es sortie ?

- Où est ta voiture ?

Il n'avait pas tord je lui avait touché les fesses comma ça pour rien. Etrange comportement de ma part.

Je montais dans sa voiture sans un mot et regardais le paysage par la fenêtre, et c'était sublime. Imaginez 10 ans que je ne suis pas sortie.

- Je peux ouvrir ma fenêtre ?

Il souriais et me fis un signe de tête en disant oui. J'ouvrais ma fenêtre, la sensation était fabuleuse le vent dans mes cheveux je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment magnifique.

- Où veux-tu aller ?

J'ouvris les yeux et la je pris tout dans la figure comme une grosse claque. Je m'étais peut-être enfui mais James allait un jour s'en rendre conte et en regardant l'heure 18h56, il ne restait plus que quelque minute. Et où allais-je aller ? Je n'avais nul part où aller... Personne, pas d'argent rien. J'étais à la rue.

- Tu veux venir chez moi.

Je lui lançais un regard noir à t-il crue une seul seconde que maintenant que j'avais réussi à partir je devrais me résoudre à être avec lui de force ? Il en était hors de question. J'accionna la poignée pour sortir de la voiture mais elle resta fermer.

- Ouvre moi. Laisse moi partir.

J'hurlais en sanglotant mais ne pleurerais pas.

- Es-tu folle ? Vouloir sortir d'une voiture qui roule à plus de 160 km/h... Tu veux mourir ?

Je voulais sortir de la voiture et pourtant j'avais ressenti qu'il n'était pas comme James mais il était un de ses amies, il me voulait chez lui.

- Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas laisse moi sortir.

Il fit l'erreur de poser sa main sur mon épaule, je me retourner et lui coller ma main dans la figure en y mettant toute ma force et la il mit un grand coup brusque dans le volant avant de ce planter contre un arbre.

Il me reagarda et dirigea son regard vers la voiture. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'eu une envie de rire incotrolable et je partis dans un fou rire mais je fus vite rejoins par Edward on riait à s'en tordre les cotes, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêtar et lui non plus. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de fou rire devint serieux.

- Oh salperlipopette ma voiture.

Il sortit de la voiture histoire de regarder les dégats...

- Et crotte. L'entendis-je ruminer.

- Edward ?

Il leva la tête vers moi mais je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regards, je ne pouvais pas soutenir de regard.

- Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer.

Il me regarda mais on pouvait voir qu'il y réfléchissait.

- Je vais appeler ma soeur.

Et moi qu'allais-je faire ? Il n'avait pas réagis quand j'avais dit comment tu, je ne m'incluais donc pas dans le voyage. Il était devant la voiture et regardé les dégâts de la voiture, je décidais de partir maintenant, il ne pourrait pas me retenir. Je descendis lentement de sa voiture me reculais lentement tout en regardant s'il ne se relevait pas ou si il me parlait. Quand j'étais arrivée sur la route je me retournais vivement et me mis à courir je courais le plus vite possible de peur qu'il puisse me rattraper je me retournais de temps en temps pour voir s'il ne me suivait pas mais je ne le vis pas quand je pris un tournant je sus que c'était bon j'étais bien assez loin il ne pourrais jamais me rattraper sauf s'il arrivait en voiture, j'avais ralentis ma course mais je la repris de plus belle, j'aimais courir, quand j'étais petite je courais toujours avec mon père et mon frère on courait tous les trois sur les plages de Berverly hills. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu conte mais des larmes perlaient sur mes joues pour finir leurs courses par terre, et plus je pleurais plus j'avais envie de courir je n'avais pas pleurée depuis 10 ans, la première fois que James avait mis ses mains sur moi et puis après je n'avais plus jamais pleurée. J'essayais de ne pas pas penser à ma famille entre le décès de mes parents et l'abandon de mon frère, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il n'avait pas accepte ma garde, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il était devenu. Je courais, je courais encore et encore, quand une voiture ralentis à ma hauteur. Je courais encore sans regarder qui était le conducteur.

- Mademoiselle je peux vous déposer quelque part ?

- Non merci, je fais mon footing habituelle.

- En jupe ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Sans culotte.

Oh merde ma jupe devait se lever quand je courrais. Je regardais à l'intérieur de la voiture il y avait une bande de jeune boutonneux que devait avoir un peu moins de la vingtaine.

-Oui, les culottes me déranges. Pourquoi sa vous cause problème ou je vous existe du fait que vu vos tête vous n'avez jamais vu de fille nue ? Vous avez quel âge ? 17 18 ans ? Eh bien vous devriez vous chercher une fille correcte au lieu de venir voir les filles comme moi qui ne vous calculent même pas je ne vous verrais même pas si vous passiez à côté de moi.

Ils me regardaient choqué par ce que je venais de dire quand une porshe jaune klaxonna la voiture des jeunes qui m'avait dragué. C'était une femme au volant elle riait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand les jeune se mirent enfin en route, elle s'arrêta à son tour à ma hauteur.

-Bravo, je n'avais jamais vu une fille avec autant de répondant.

Elle me souriait de toutes ses dents. Je lui fis un signe de merci et continuais à courir même si je commençais à fatiguer, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je courais mais vu qu'il faisait nuit dehors et que très peu de voiture passer par la...

- Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ? Il commence à faire tard, tu pourrais rencontrer des personnes mal intentionné.

Je la regardais et me mis à rire. Si elle savait d'où je viens... Je m'arrêtais enfin de courir pour vraiment considéré sa question, je ne savais même pas où aller... Oh et puis merde elle me déposera dans la première ville que je trouve.

- Oui je veux bien merci.

Elle m'ouvris la porte passager et fis le tour de la voiture pour monter.

-Tu vas où ?

Où je vais ? Je ne sais pas... Quand je vis un panneau indiquant Phoenix.

- Je vais à Phoenix.

Elle rigola.

- Pourquoi rigoles tu ?

Elle redoubla d'hilarité. Se trouvait-elle drôle ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée...

Réussit-elle à articuler avant de se remettre à rire de plus belle. Quand elle se fut calmer elle réussi à m'expliquer pourquoi elle rigolait comme une imbécile, elle se demandais juste comment une jeune fille aussi blanche que moi puissse habiter à Phoenix surtout sans que je la connaisse elle. Car avant de me dire pourquoi elle riait elle me demanda si je la connaissais ? C'était idiot bien sur que non je ne la connais pas. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle s'appelait Alice whitlock et qu'elle était mariée avec un dénomé Jasper depuis 3 ans, qu'elle s'était mariée à 23 ans donc aujourd'hui elle à donc 26 ans et aussi qu'elle avait un frère et une soeur, sa soeur était célibataire et son frère avait une petite amie depuis qu'il avait 16 ans et qu'aujourd'hui sa faisait 11 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble mais qu'ils cassaient sans arrêt pour se remettre ensemble mais que son frère était vraiment bizarre depuis environ 10 ans un jour que sa copine l'avait largué il avait était voir un ami car c'était de sa faute et puis quand il était revenu il était vraiment bizarre et qu'il était encore bizarre aujourd'hui mais que personne n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi et surtout ce qui c'était passé durant ces 10 minutes chez son ami, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas vraiment son ami mais au contraire son ennemi mais que c'était une vieille connaissance de l'école et il avait malheureusement mal tourné. Puis elle revint à me parler d'elle, elle était directrice d'une agence de mannequin, elle dessiné chaque robe et sa boite portait le nom de ses parents.

- Oh. J'ai oubliée de te parler de mes parents.

Et elle repris en m'expliquant que son père était un chirurgien esthétique très convoité aux états-uni et que sa mère était designers et décoratrice d'intérieurs, elle aussi était très demandée sur le continent. Ils avait eu son frère, sa soeur et elle une jeunesse dorée, sa soeur était une croqueuse d'homme, elle était blonde et magnifique, d'après Alice sa soeur sortait tous les soirs en boite et rentrée avec un mec différent chaque soir. Son frère lui était très timide, et elle n'arrivais pas à comprendre qu'il sorte avec cet fille, la copine de son frère s'appelle Tanya, Tanya tiens sa me dit quelque chose mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car si je me perds. elle continu et avec la vitesse où elle parle si je ne veux pas perdre le fil de la conversation mieux vaut me reconcentrer sur ce qu'elle dit. Pour Alice, Tanya est une demeurée sans cervelles qui ne sert strictement à rien et pourris son frère, son frère est maladivement timide et traumatisé par le regard que lui porte les femmes

- Tu vois depuis qu'il est en maternelle toute les filles lui courent après et il ne supporte pas les filles qui sortent avec des hommes que pour leurs physique mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il sort avec une fille qui représente tout ce qu'il hais, comme le superficielle, le mensonge, la trahison car même s'il le sait il fait semblant de ne pas le voir, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il sait très bien que Tanya le trompe chaque jour, et qu'il lui passe tout, quand on dit l'amour rend aveugle lui c'est pas aveugle mais idiot. Enfin bref je dois te saouler avec tout ce que je dis mais tu vois quand je suis parti je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter et toi alors ? Tu viens d'où ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant ici et sachant que tu ne connais ni moi ni ma famille tu dois être nouvelle ? T'as des frères et soeur ? Pourquoi tu marchais seul sur la route ? Car je n'ai pas cru une seul seconde que tu fasses ton footing comme sa, c'était vraiment super drôle comment t'as remis en place les garçons ils n'en revenaient pas surtout que moi je les connais, ils ont environs ton âge je pense... Mais t'as quel âge et puis surtout tu t'appelles comment, oh comme je suis folle je ne te l'ai jamais demandé.

Je crus qu'elle n'allait jamais s'arrêtais de parler mais elle se tue attendant mes réponses, je ne trouvais pas sa désagréable qu'elle parle, je pouvais grâce à elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que ce qu'elle me raconte comment faire pour détourner le sujet de moi.

- Alice, avec Jasper comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Et elle repartit dans son explication me racontant qu'il était l'un des meilleurs pote de son frère et qu'un jour elle était arrivée à l'improviste chez son frère et depuis elle ne l'a plus jamais quittée bien sur je vous passes plein de détail se serais bien trop long puis quand elle eu fini elle regarda et me dis d'un air qu'elle voulait menaçant.

- Ne change pas de sujet...

Je savais comment faire pour qu'elle ne pose pas trop de question.

- Je m'appelle Bella, mes parents sont morts et mon frère m'a abandonné à leur mort pour que j'aille habiter chez mon cousin qui me violé tous le temps qui me tripoté tout sa c'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire, c'était il y a 10 jour pour jour. Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à m'évader grâce à un mec qui est son ami donc je le déteste car il m'avais vu le jour de mon arrivée il y a 10 lorsque j'avais 15 ans et lui à dit gentillement à mon gros con de cousin " je vais te laisser à tes affaires " et il est parti comme sa. Sans rien dire, il m'a laissé et aujourd'hui espérant que je deviennes sa compagne de baise il m'a aidé alors des que j'ai pu je me suis sauvé de sa voiture après qu'il ce soit planté dans un arbre car je l'avais giflée.

Je la regardais et au fur et à mesure que je parlais, son visage c'était décomposé, maintenant on pouvait voir de la haine.

- Et comment s'appelle ton cousin ?

- James.

Elle me fit un geste oui avec la tête avant de serrer les poings encore plus forts sur le volant.

- Et son...Son ami ?

- Edward.

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se à l'intérieur elle se disait dites moi que c'est pas vrai.

- Je... Alice ça va ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Edward, Edward c'est mon frère.

Je mis les mains sur ma bouche face à sa révélation.

Je mis les mains sur ma bouche face à sa révélation.

Je vis qu'elle était plus qu'énérvée, je ne savais pas quoi faire et la seul chose qui me vint à l'idée fut de descendre de la voiture, j'ouvris ma portière et sauta de la voiture en marche. Elle roulait bien trop lentement pour que je me tue. En sautant je m'étais fais très mal à la jambe droite. Un crisement de pneu et la voiture d'Alice était à mes cotés elle avait sa fenêtre ouverte.

- Es-tu complétement incontiente ? Monte dans la voiture, il faut te mettre en sécurité. Si ton cousin te retrouve il te tuera.

Elle vit que j'esitais à monter.

- MONTE.

Son ton était tellement menaçant que je ne me fis pas prier une seconde fois et monta dans la voiture.

- On va où ?

Elle regardait droit devant elle, on avait pris le chemin inverse.

- Aéroport.

- Et on va où ?

- Chez mes parents, il ne viendront pas te chercher chez eux.

- Mais on s'en fiche qu'il me retrouve ? Non ?

- Tu ne sais donc pas ?

- Pas quoi ?

- Qui est ton cousin ?

- Eh bien si James.

- Mais sais-tu réelement qui il est ?

- Heu non.

- Connais tu son métier ?

- Non.

- Eh bien il est la le problème.

- Il est où le probleme ?

- Tu sous estime ton cousin.

- Hein ?

- James est très connu de tous les états-Uni. Il dirige un réseau de mafia, il est très craint. Il était à l'école avec Edward, Jasper et leur troisième copain. A eux quatre ils étaient les rois du monde. Et pourtant tous si différent, Jasper le cerveau, il réflechissait avant toute action, Edward le timide que tous le monde croyait innofensif, leur ami le torturé, personne ne sait pourquoi mais il a toujours était triste et l'ai toujours, je le vois de temps à autre; et enfin James le malade, il était déjà à l'époque complétement dérangé. Puis je suis arrivée Jasper à tout de suite arrête pour être avec moi j'ai réussi à résonner Edward pour qu'il arrête et leur copain se fou de tout. Il habite toujours pas loin de chez mes parents et ne fait rien de sa vie et il a déjà 27 ans.

On arrivait enfin à l'aéroport Alice me dit de l'attendre ici et que je ne devais pas bouger ce que je fis en attendant qu'elle revienne. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il était mais j'étais vraiment fatiguée et je n'avais qu'une envie de fermer les yeux et dormir.

- C'est bon on embarque maintenant. Bella, dépéche toi, on a pas que sa à faire.

- Si justement dis-je d'une vois endormie.

- Arrête de ruminer et bouge moi ces fesses oui.

On suivait un personnel de l'aéroport qui nous faisait embarquait alors que le vole était censé être bouclé, on devait avoir de la chance en plus on était en première classe. Cool je dormirais peut-être mieux. A peine j'étais assise sur le fauteuil que je dormais déjà.

" Veuillez attacher vos centure nous entamons la descente à direction de Port angeles nous esperons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage en notre compagnies et vous revoir sur notre compagnie."

- Bella, Bella reveille toi.

Alice me reveillée lentement pas comme je n'avais l'habitude de me lever en compagnie de mon chère cousin. J'étais toujours aussi fatiguée je n'avais pas dormis plus de deux heures à tout casser... Ce qui m'ennuyait fortement.

Nous venions juste d'arriver à Port Angeles qu'Alice trouva un taxi en direction de Forks et demanda au chauffeur s'il pouvait un peu plus vite que d'habitude et que si il obéissait ça se ressentirait sur le prix. Je comprends mieux comment nous avons fait pour être en première classe.

- Bella, Bella, réveille toi.

- Mummmm.

J'ouvrais les yeux pour me retrouver dans un taxi avec...

- Bella, c'est Alice debout on est arrivée.

Alice, Je me souviens James, Edward, Fuite, Alice, Forks, Frère, Cousin, Parents...

Je sortais du taxi en me retrouvais face à une magnifique maison mais elle était tellement grande que je me demande comment on peut appeler ça, blanche avec des baies vitrés partout, dans une forêt. On entendait pas un bruit, le calme, la sérénité. J'en avais la bouche ouverte ce qui fis sourire Alice.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, sa fais souvent ça la première fois.

Alice me pris la main et me faisait entrer dans sa maison sans même frapper, bon il est vrai que c'est chez elle mais quand même.

- Papa, Maman. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous raconter.

Un dame sortie alors de la cuisine sourire au lèvre, probablement de revoir sa fille lui faisait plaisir.

- Maman.

- Alice, comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Je suis contente que tu sois la.

- Maman moi aussi. Mais j'aurais aimé venir dans d'autre circonstance. Maman je te présente Bella, Bella je te présente ma mère Esme.

Esme me prit dans ses bras que qui m'étonna. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des contacts physique.

- Bienvenu Bella. Fais comme chez toi.

- Heuu oui d'accord.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Le trajet à du être fatiguant.

- Maman, nous ne sommes pas venu pour ça. Nous avons un double problème. Et où est papa ?

- Ton père est au travail il a eu une urgence de dernière minute. Mais que se passe t-il ?

- C'est Edward.

- Que ce passe t-il avec Edward Alice ? Je m'inquiète dis moi.

- Maman, Edward est toujours avec James.

- Mais non Alice il l'a quitté il y a bien longtemps.

- Eh bien alors il c'est remis avec lui. Maman Bella que tu vois la est la cousine de James.

Sa mère me regarda soucieuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman elle n'a rien à voir avec ses affaires véreuses. Mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté j'ai tout à croire qu' Edward travaille avec James.

- Ecoute Alice, Bella je n'ai rien contre toi mais de la te croire et croire mon fils je suis désolé mais je préfère le croire lui.

- Maman, Bella à était adopté à 15 ans par son cousin qui n'est autre que James après la mort de ses parents. Comme nous l'avons toujours su, James est un con et il a violé Bella de ses 15 ans à Aujourd'hui. 10 ans maman qu'elle vit un calvaire avec James et aujourd'hui ou hier je ne sais pas trop... Elle a réussi à se sauver grâce à Edward qui était chez James.

Esme me regardait avec un regard d'excuse comme si elle voulait se pardonner d'avoir douté de moi, désolé de ce qu'il me soit arrivée.

- Edward ? Mais que faisait t-il chez James ?

Je ne savais pas si la question m'étais destiné à moi ou à Alice mais quand je vis qu'elle me regardait je compris que c'est à moi qu'elles s'adressaient.

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que la première fois que je l'ai vu il avait commencé à hurler en disant qu'elle était partie, et il demandait comment faire pour la récupérer.

Alice regarda sa mère.

- Il parlait de Tanya. C'est elle qui est parti.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison Alice. Mais ne pense tu pas qu'il vaut mieux appeler Edward et lui demandais que faisait t-il chez James Alice ?

- Maman écoute Edward et James ensemble. On sait toute les deux ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Je t'en pris.

- Alice, je ne peux pas comprendre. Edward est mon fils. C'est de ma faute. J'ai du faire quelque chose de mal. Ce doit être pour sa qu'il est devenu comme sa... Tout est de ma faute.

Esme c'était assise sur le canapé la tête dans les mains en pleure. Je la comprenais, Edward est son fils et qu'il soit ami avec le genre d'homme comme James ne devrait pas existé.

- Oh maman ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais celle de cet imbécile d'Edward. Il n'est qu'un gros con dénué d'intelligence.

Alice bouillonnait de rage comme plus tôt dans la voiture heureusement pour Edward il n'était pas la sinon il aurait pu avoir mal, même très mal.

- Je vais l'appeler maman et lui demandais de venir ici au plus vite.

- D'accord.

Je ne savais même pas comment Esme a put dire un mot entre tous ses pleurs et sanglots. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, j'étais debout devant la porte et je ne savais pas quoi faire où mettre mes mains si je pouvais m'asseoir... Alice pris son téléphone composa un numéro qui devait être celui d'Edward et le colla à son oreille elle ne dut pas entendre deux sonneries que l'interlocuteur décrocha.

-...

- Edward, c'est urgent prend un avion tout de suite direction Forks et TOUT DE SUITE N'ATTEND PAS UNE SECONDE.

Alice avait criée ses dernier mot avant de crier de plus belle.

- JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR EDWARD JE VEUX QUE TU SOIS ICI AU PLUS VITE IL EN VA DU BIEN DE MAMAN ET PAPA.

-...

- SEUL SANS CETTE MEGERE.

-...

- JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE EDWARD TOUT DE SUITE.

Sur ses mots elle raccrocha sans lui donner le temps de répondre vu le ton menaçant qu'avais pris Alice, Edward ferait mieux de se dépêcher de venir si il ne veut pas finir en bouilli.

- Alice tu voulais parlé d'un deuxième problème.

- Oui il y a un deuxième problème mais attendons que papa arrive pour tout lui raconter.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, ni d'ailleurs ce que je faisais ici et pourquoi ?

- Au faite Bella qu'elle est ton nom de famille ?

- Swam, Bella Swam.

Je vis Alice écarquillais les yeux comme si elle avait vu un fantôme et une Esme qui leva les yeux vers moi.

- Swam ?

- Heuu oui. Bella Swam.

- Tu es la fille de Renée et de Charlie Swam ?

- Oui. Vous les connaissiez ?

- Mais Bella ne sais-tu pas qui tu es ?

- Ba si Bella Swam.

- Mais tu n'es pas que Bella Swam tu es...

- Je suis ?

- Bella Swam.

- Oui je sais sa fais trois fois que vous me le dite.

- Mais tu es l'heritière la plus célèbre du monde avec ton frère. Il y a eu des années de recherche sur ta disparition, personne n'a jamais su si tu étais morte ou pas, Où tu étais si tu étais vivante... Ton frère à débourser des millions afin de te retrouver mais il n'y avais aucune trace de toi, on a seulement retrouvé tes parents dans un fossés mort avec leur voiture et toi rien, tu as le plus gros conte en banque qu'il est possible d'exister...

Alice continuait à parler alors que moi je mettais assise sur le canape en pleurs, mais pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? RIEN. Je ne me souviens même pas de ma propre disparition rien un trou noir. J'aurais du me douter que James ne m'avait pas raconter la vérité sur la mort de mes parents, sur le fait que mon frère m'est recherche moi qui croyait qu'il m'avait laissé tombé pour être tranquille, mais non et qui aurait cru que j'étais riche. Alors c'est pour sa que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir avec James j'étais recherche. Puis je fus coupé de mon monologue intérieur par ce que venais de dire Alice.

- Répète...

- Je connais ton frère.

- Tu connais mon frère ?

- Oui je connais ton frère.

- Je...

Elle connaissait mon frère, elle connaissait Emmet. Mon frère Emmet. Oh mon dieu.

- Je pourrais vous organisez une rencontre ?

- NON.

Alice fut etonné par mon ton et la facon dont j'avais répondu non d'un coup. Il vaudrait mieux que je m'explique.

- Je... ne souhaite pas le voir... Tout du moins pour l'instant.

- D'accord fais ce que tu veux.

- Bella tu voudrais peut-être te coucher ?

Esme était si gentille pourtant après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à cause de moi, j'avais envie de m'excuser mais en même temps je n'en avais pas le courage ce qui m'exaspérer au plus haut point. Il est vrai que j'étais très fatiguée et que je serais bien allé me coucher.

- Je... ce ne serais pas de refus. Je suis fatiguée, merci.

- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre. Alice tu pourrais prêter une chemise de nuit ou quelque chose pour dormir à Bella ?

- Oui bien sur maman, je vais aussi allée me coucher je commence à fatiguer et toi ?

- Je vais attendre ton père pour lui... enfin... pour le lui dire.

Alice ce contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas pour montrer qu'elle comprenais. Je suivis Esme à l'étage qui au bout de quelque porte passé en ouvris une, je regardais la pièce, où une magnifique bibliothèque trôner sur l'un des murs avec un nombre de livre exorbitant, il y avait aussi de nombreux cd, beaucoup de music classique et un peu de vieux rock, une baie vitré prenait tous le mur d'en face où il devait y avoir une vue magnifique la journée. Je fus tirée de mes pensée par Alice qui me tenait une chemise de nuit très très courte, je la regardais éberlué.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer chez moi pour prendre mes affaires et étant donné que je n'habite plus ici depuis longtemps je n'ai que sa. Désolé Bella. Sinon regarde dans l'armoire, il doit rester une ou deux vieille chemise de mon frère.

J'étais donc dans la chambre d'Edward. J'allais dormir dans ses draps. Beurk c'était dégoûtant, lui qui m'a laissé seul et abandonné pendant 10 ans avant de m'aider par pitié d'ailleurs j'allais le voir demain ou alors je serais parti avant qu'il n'arrive.

- Whououou Bella ? Allô la lune ici la terre.

Je regardais Alice qui agitait ses mains devant moi puis elle baissa ses mains qui contenaient un objet non identifiée que je reconnus comme la chemise d'Edward lorsqu'elle me la tendis.

- J'ai trouvé sa dans son placard sinon il y a ma chemise de nuit car je doute que sa chemise soit plus longue peut être moins décolleté mais pas plus longue.

- Je vais prendre la chemise. Mais merci pour la chemise de nuit Alice. Je vais me coucher.

- Oh oui oui Bien sur excuse moi je m'en vais. Bonne nuit.

Et la une geste qui m'étonna comme pas possible elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas quoi faire je n'avais eu aucun contact avec quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps, Mes bras qui pendaient lamentablement autour de moi se retrouvèrent dans le dos d'Alice avant que je pense le faire.

- Merci Alice, Merci pour tout.

- Oh ne me remercie pas tu sais c'est normal, je n'allais pas te laisser à la rue et tu as peut-être sauvé mon frère.

Elle me souriait d'un sourire triste pensait à son frère et James lui faisait mal et moi pensait à mon frère et James m'était insoutenable, donc je pensais à eux le moins possible de peur de faire une crise de larme. Quand Alice fut sortie de la chambre et avait fermée la porte je m'effondrait sur le lit en pleurs, je ne voulais pas pleurer mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter puis sans m'en rendre conte je m'endormis dans les bras de Morphée...

PDV Edward !

Qui est-elle ? Il y a exactement 10 ans que cette fille occupe la majeur partie de mes pensées, 10 ans que je ne vis plus de l'avoir abandonné à son triste sort. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma suprise de la revoir 10 apprès, 10 longues et interminable année où j'ai persisté à me convaincre qu'elle était heureuse... Comme si elle avait put un jour s'habituer à vivre comme une esclave. Il est vrai que je pensais ne plus jamais la revoir. Je suis aussi contient que je viens de m'enfoncer dans un merdier pas possible... James pourrait me tuer pour ce que je viens de faire et en plus je l'ai perdu... Elle s'est enfui. Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle, D'où elle vient, comment elle en est arrivée la... Tant de questions sans réponse à son sujet. Et je ne peux même pas ma chercher, Alice, elle me fatigue et puis que ce qu'il peux y avoir de si important ? Je pourrais en profiter quand même profiter de ce voyage pour revoir Jasper et Emmet. Et puis que faisais ma soeur à Forks chez mes parents sachant qu'elle habite elle aussi à NY...

" Mesdames et Messieurs merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie et nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjours "

Agréable, Agréable et bien il ne commence pas comme t-elle.

Au bout d'un certain temps qui me parut bien trop court…J'arrivais chez mes parents où ma soeur était assise sur le péron les yeux dans le vide et une clope à la bouche ce qui est très mauvais signe étant donné que ma soeur ne fûmes que dans les moments grave… Mais que c'est-il passé ici ? Ma soeur releva la tête dans ma direction quand elle entendis la voiture et me servis un regard peu amène. Je descendais à peine de voiture qu'une main s'abattit avec violence sur ma joue.

Je regardais ma soeur abasoudis par son geste.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait sa ?

- Tu le sais très bien Edward.

- Et bien non je ne vois pas du tout.

- Bella, ce prénom te dit quelque chose ? Et James tu sais James ton grand ami ?

James, Bella. Bella ? Bella devait être la jeune fille... Mais comment pouvait elle être au courant de cette histoire quand moi même je ne connais même pas le prénom de la fille ? Ma soeur à toujours eu un don pour deviner des choses caché mais à ce point la ?

- Comment ?

- Comment je le sais ? Eh bien mon chère Edward en rentrant chez moi j'ai vu sur la route une jeune fille habillé paticulierement vulgairement les larmes aux yeux et j'ai pensé qu'il est de mon devoir de l'aider, cette idée qui n'est pas passé dans ta sale tête d'égoïste, au début elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle faisait sur la route à cette heure ci en larme et completement épuisé à se retourner pour vérifier si quelqu'un la suivait... Puis finalement elle c'est confié à moi... Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai appris qu'un sale égoïste la laissé il y a 10 ans sans l'aider et le plus drôle dans cette histoire est écoute bien Edward que ce sale égoïste est mon propre frère...

- Alice, Je... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour moi. Oh non garde la pour maman et papa qui t'attendent à l'intérieur et qui veulent une bonne explication sur le pourquoi et le comment de tes actes IMPARDONABLE.

-Je suis vraiment déso…

- Tais toi Edward, Je te deteste et je pense ne jamais pouvoir te pardonner. Et je pense que tu viens de perdre l'un de tes meilleurs ami !

Je la regardais incrédule que je venais faire Jasper et Emmet dans l'histoire ?

- Si ce n'est pas les deux... Jasper pour ce que tu continu à faire et Emmet pour ne pas avoir sauver sa soeur qu'il a perdu il y a de cela 10 ans !

OMG, Emmet Bella frère soeur 10 ans... Jasper pour ce que je continu à faire mais...

- Alice je n'ai plus rien à voir avec James non si j'étais chez lui C'est...

- Edward je t'ai déjà dit de te taire.

Ma soeur me regardais avec dégoût, sa me faisait mal très mal mais ce qui me fit encore plus fut la scène que je vis en entrant. Ma mère en pleurs dans les bras de mon père.

- Oh Carlisle mais qu'ai je fait. Pourquoi fait-il sa ? Il ne nous aimes peut être pas. Il fait sa pour nous faire mal ?

- Maman en dit pas de bétise, bien sur que je t'aime. Je ne comprends pas... Je n'ai plsu rien à voir avec James, je vous jure.

- Edward pourquoi fait tu sa ? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de comprendre...

Je pleurais devant tant de tristesse ma mère était anéanti par ma faute si j'avais su il y a 10 ans...Je n'avais jamais vu mon père pleurait et pourtant la il pleurait sans s'arrêter...

Je m'approchais de ma mère pour la serrer dans mes bras, mais elle se recula.

- Maman

Je pleurais de plus belle jamais ma mère n'avait refusé un calin de n'importe qui.

- Edward tu m'as tellement déçu... Avec ce que toi, Jasper et Emmet avait souffert te remettre avec ce James. Edward je t'en veux.

- Mais maman je te jure que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec James. Je te le jure.

- Edward, que faisais tu chez James il y a 10 ans ? Hein ! Et pourquoi tu y étais aujourd'hui ? Explique nous maman, papa et moi aimerions comprendre...

Ils savaient... Mais comment ? Je ne comprends plus.

- Alice je te jure que si je pouvais je t'expliquerais mais je vous jure que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec James et sa bande.

On pleurait tous, c'était dans ces moments que je ne voulais jamais l'avoir connu elle comme lui, je faisais souffrir toute les personnes auquel je tenais le plus au monde.

- On va tous aller se coucher, la nuit porte conseil comme on dit... Esme vient mon amour allons nous coucher.

- Je te suis Carlisle.

Mon père et ma mère montaient à l'étage en silence sans même me dire bonne nuit ou même un simple au revoir.

- Alice je suis...

- Tais toi je vais me coucher comma à dit Papa, mais ne croit pas que demain je ne t'en voudrais plus.

Alice pris la même direction que mes parents avant elle... Que je pris aussi quelque instant plus tard.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour retrouver sur le lit la source de tout mes problèmes. Bella ! J'avais appris son prénom par ma soeur... Je ne sais pas si je m'en voulais à moi ou à elle ou peut-être les deux... Je n'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne pris même pas le temps de me désabiller ou de me mettre en pyjama que je m'allongeais dans mon lit à ses côtés pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée en très peu de temps.

- 

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je vis une Bella enroulé dans toute la couette essayent de se cacher derrière.

- Que fais tu ici ?

-Bella, je suis désolé mais je suis encore dans ma chambre ... Je vais te laisser mais avant laisse moi m'expliquer ...

- Tu vas me dire quoi ? Pourquoi tu es avec James ... Je m'en fiche ...

- Non laisse moi te raconter la véritable histoire;

" Il y a un peu plus de 10 ans alors que ton frère était avec Jasper et moi, il a reçu un coup de téléphone lui annonçant votre disparition à toi et tes parents c'est la qu'il a lancé des recherches et le seul aboutissement fut de l'officialisation de la mort de tes parents qui ont été retrouvé dans un fossé à l'intérieur de leur voiture, l'autopsie à révéler que vos parents sont morts avant l'accident; il n'y avait aucun trace de toi ... On te savait nul part Emmet a déboursé des millions d'euros de recherche mais rien aucun trace comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. "

- C'est horrible mais comment James a fait et je n'ai aucun souvenir ... Rien ...

- Je ne sais pas comment mais attend écoute la suite.

" Puis il y a 10 ans ma copine est parti en me disant d'aller voir james et qu'il m'expliquera, je suis venu et je t'ai vu avec lui... Tous le monde sait comment James peut être inhumain ... Quand je t'ai vu j'ai paniqué je n'ai pas su quoi faire alors j'ai fuis, j'ai essayait pendant 10 ans de me convaincre que tu étais heureuse mais je savais la vérité ... Je suis si désolé Bella, je m'en veux énormément ... Je savais pas quoi faire ... Je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu me pardonneras peut-être jamais mais sache que je ne pouvais rien faire à part souffrir à l'intérieur ... "

Elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Elle était si faible dans mes bras, je décidais qu'à partir de ce jour je ferais tout pour la défendre et qu'elle soit enfin heureuse. Tout d'abord je devais appeler Emmet pour qu'il retrouve l'etincelle qu'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux avant leurs disparitions.

- Comment je fais pour être sur que tu ne me mens pas, ça se trouve tu racontes n'importe quoi seulement pour m'amadouer ? Qui me dit que tu ne me racontes pas que des mensonges ?

- Rien, mais fais moi confiance s'il te plaît ... Je sais que c'est dur mais c'est la seule chose qui pourrait t'aider et qui m'aiderait moi aussi ... Je te demande pas de te pardonner peut être qu'un jour tu pourras mais

- Non jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner mais je peux essayer de te faire confiance même si ce sera très dur et que je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver j'essayerais

- Je t'en remercie, je ne te demande rien de plus qu'essayait et j'espère de tout mon coeur que tu y arriveras ...


End file.
